<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тыковка by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), lintares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919299">Тыковка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020'>fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares'>lintares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Illustrations, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Иллюстрация к макси <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916173/chapters/62985487">«Король вечеринок»</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fletcher/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест (Макси)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тыковка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916173">Король вечеринок</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020">fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns">tenthorns</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Иллюстрация к макси <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916173/chapters/62985487">«Король вечеринок»</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>